Our Endless Story
by Ann-Tonks
Summary: ¿Cómo se enamoraron Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley? He aquí su historia Amor, secretos guardados... Ted - Victoire Jake - Chloe Taylor - Evan *Historia transcurre en Hogwarts, el último curso para Ted y sus amigos, última oportunida
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1 – LAZOS

_**CAP 1 – **__**LAZOS**_

Debían de ser cera de las 6 de la tarde, dos niños jugaban.

Eran un niño de unos 11 años, y una niña de unos 9. Estaban en un parque, era verano y como siempre, estaban en el columpio que construyo el señor Weasley para ellos.

Solían estar juntos siempre, pues tras la muerte de su único pariente en vida que le quedaba, su abuela, él se había quedado en la madriguera, con los abuelos de aquella niña, y como solía venir ella y sus padres a comer allá, pronto establecieron una buena amistad.

De pronto el niño dejo de jugar y se sentó. La niña al no entender porque se havia detenido fue hacía él.

- Ted, ¿que te ocurre? – Dijo ella sentándose a su lado-.

Él la miró, e intento sonreír sin éxito.

- Sabes una cosa, Vie? - Dijo Ted, y la miró a los ojos-.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Este año empiezo Hogwarts – continuo – A partir del mes que viene no vamos a poder estar aquí como siempre.

Victoire sonrió.

- Pero harás nuevos amigos, ya veras – dijo ella alegremente-.

-Pero… no se, es como si me diera miedo ir allá… y ver a un montón de gente que no conozco y… Si, se que acabare haciendo amigos, pero me gustaría que tu también estuvieras allá, así no me sentiría tan solo al menos…

-Dentro de poco ingreso yo también… así que no te preocupes – dijo – Yo también te añoraré todo este tiempo que estés fuera.

- Pues te escribiré – Dijo él, ahora sonriendo – Eres como mi hermana pequeña, ¿Sabes, Vie?

Ella también sonrió y dijo:

- Para mi también eres como mi hermano mayor, Ted.

Anden 9/3/4, han pasado 6 años y una semana desde aquel día en el parque, donde los dos niños jugaban tranquilamente.

Ahora ya no es tan sencillo todo. El tiempo los ha cambiado, y aunque siempre mantuvieron ese tipo de relación que tenían, nunca fueron hermanos.

Y como todo el mundo sabe, tratar de ignorar lo evidente es malo…

Pero por entonces ambos creían que era lo correcto, y seguir actuando como hasta ahora.

-¡Ted!- gritó una mujer pelirroja - ¡Tu corbata!

- Gracias Molly… No se que haría sin ti – Dijo Ted -.

- Exagerado – rió tímidamente la Señora Weasley, a aquél que havia sido casi como otro hijo más para ella- ¡Hum! Mira, acaba de llegar Bill y Fleur con los niños.

"Vie" pensó Ted y fue a encontrarla entre la multitud de gente, no sin antes, despedirse del matrimonio Weasley.

- ¡Vamos, Dominique! Tu también Louis, ¡daros prisa! Como siempre, llegamos tarde- Dijo Bill – ¡Ah!, ¡Hola Ted!

Ted sonrió y saludo a la familia

-¡Teeed! – Grito Louis – Me tienes que enseñar eso del pelo.

- Lo siento, Louis, pero solo lo podemos hacer los Metamorfagos – Dijo pasándole la mano por el cabello platino del niño.

El niño suspiro resignado, y fue con su hermana Dominique a despedirse de sus padres.

- Hola Ted – Dijo una voz detrás de él -.

Se giró y allí la vio, se había cortado el pelo y estaba guapísima…

-¡Menudo corte de pelo!, Que cambió… - Dijo sorprendido- Te queda muy bien, pareces más mayor y todo.

Vie frunció el ceño.

- Vaya, así que ahora soy vieja, ¿eh? – Dijo bromeando -.

Los dos rieron, y entraron a buscar un compartimiento en el tren.

Una vez ya dentro del tren los dos comenzaron a hablar mientras esperaban a sus compañeros.

Este año seria para Ted el último curso en Hogwarts, en cambio para Victoire seria el quinto curso.

El se daba cuenta, que cada vez que la miraba sentía algo, no havia tenido hermanos nunca, pero estaba seguro que ese sentimiento sobrepasaba la barrera entre hermanos,

Sin embargo, el hecho de que este sentimiento existiese no quería que ella lo supiese, ¿Qué pensaría de él?

-… pues entonces cogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso y le dije "¿Crees que me importas mucho?" y me largue, dejándole allá con una cara a cuadros – dijo Victoire riéndose-.

Ted sonrió

- ¡Que cruel, Vie! Pobre chica… si en realidad dices que tampoco te interesaba ese chico.

- Cierto, pero si se supone que era mi amiga… hem… – dijo ella y se mordió tímidamente el labio – en realidad es que no me caía muy bien la chica, y quise quitarme-la de encima.

Ted negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Victoire poniendo cara de angelito – Tú habrías hecho igual… ¡era demasiado pesada! Además, si ese chico me hubiera importado de verdad ¿que?

- Si, supongo que no se la puede considerar muy buena amiga… - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto se abrió la puerta.

- Huy… espero que no habléis de mi - dijo la chica que acababa de entrar-.

Victoire se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Taylor! – Dijo Victoire- .

Taylor miró a Ted con una media sonrisa y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Yo también te quiero Vie… pero también quiero vivir y llegar a Hogwarts, ¿Sabes? – Dijo Taylor con voz ronca por estar casi ahogada.

Victoire dejó de abrazar a su amiga dejando un ligero "¡Ups!".

Entonces se volvió ha abrir la puerta y entraron un chico y una chica.

- Bueno, unos que llegan tarde – Dijo Ted mientras le estrechaba la mano al chico-.

- A mi no me mires – dijo- Fue ella.

Ella lo miro y sonrió.

- Encima culpa mía – Dijo ella y les dijo a las otras dos chicas – Nunca confiéis en ellos, ya veis que luego os traicionan.

Victoire y Taylor se miraron y rieron ante tal extraña situación.

Ellos eran Jake y Chloe, habían ido siempre con Ted. Jake era de Ravenclaw pero Chloe era de Gryffindor, igual que los otros.

De alguna forma así habían coincidido hasta al final hacerse inseparables. Y ciertamente, unos más que otros, ya que Jake y Chloe salían ya desde hacia poco tiempo.

- En fin supongo que será mejor no preguntar como os entretuvisteis- dijo Taylor-.

- Si, supongo que recogiendo avellanas de los árboles no – dijo Ted-.

Entonces los tres rieron, incluso Chloe parecía medio sonreír, pero más bien estaba colorada.

- Si, claro… Lo que ocurre que cierta señorita, a última hora aun estaba equipando su baúl, cosa que tendría que estar hecho desde al menos un par de horas antes de salir hacia la estación.

Chloe volteó los ojos.

- Pero llegamos, ¿No? – dijo ella -.

Ante este comentario Jake la miro a los ojos severamente.

A veces parecía que sin él nunca haría nada, pues ella siempre llegaba tarde a los sitios y era la típica que se olvidaba de hacer lo más importante y él la ayudaba hasta acabarlo.

Muchos no entendían nunca como podía tener él tanta paciencia con ella.

Y entonces, mientras el tren se dirigía rápidamente hacía el castillo, ellos continuaron charlando de sus vacaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP -2 De nuevo contigo

CAP -2 De nuevo contigo

Ya hacia media hora que habían acabado de cenar, todos los alumnos habían ido a su correspondiente casa.

Pero hoy, como muchas otras veces, había dos personas en aquel lugar que era su lugar. Aquel escondite era perfecto, silencioso y nunca nadie venia a molestarlos.

Allí iban después de cenar, pues era el único sitio donde ellos podían besar-se sin temer ser interrumpidos por nadie.

- Gracias por ayudarme esta mañana a recoger mi maleta en el ultimo instante – dijo ella mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente.

Jake sonrió.

- Hum… en realidad también te entretuve un poquito – dijo mientras se acercaba al cuello de la chica y lo besaba suavemente.

Ella rió tímidamente y su cara se sonrojó levemente.

Él en cambió estaba muy serio y miraba a Chloe con la mirada fijada en sus ojos.

- Te Quiero, Chloe – Dijo Jake –.

Ella dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, conmocionada por las sinceras palabras de él, le abrazó dejando caer su cabeza encima del pecho del chico y muy despacio fue cerrando los ojos intentando escuchar como el corazón de él latía fuertemente.

--

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, algo parecido a una fiesta clandestina se celebraba en ella.

Dos chicas bailaban al son de una música, que gracias a un magnifico hechizo (cortesía de los de último curso, pos supuesto) no podía traspasar las paredes de la sala.

Era realmente usual que estos acontecimientos ocurrieran, sobretodo en Gryffindor. Toda la escuela lo reconocía, no había otra de las casas que hiciera fiestas mejores.

Aunque la mayoría eran privadas para ellos, por supuesto.

Pues bien, aquellas dos chicas eran Victoire y Taylor, como ya se debieron imaginar.

Todo hubiera sido como siempre… a no ser que entre las dos ya se hubieran arrasado con las bebidas.

La risa las inundaba, se sentían bien, libres… Ahora no existía el pensamiento de "¿y mañana como me levantaré?"

- ¿Te has fijado en ese chico de allá, Taylor? – Dijo entre risas Victoire – Ya te ha mirado como 5 veces… ¿Es nuevo?

Las dos rieron fuertemente

- Lo es – Dijo una voz masculina que le quitaba los vasos - .

Las dos chicas se giraron con una furia repentina.

- ¡TED! – Gritó Taylor – Siempre lo estropeas…

Él se limito a mostrar una sonrisa torcida mientras no seguía sin ceder a dar los vasos a las chicas.

- Os recuerdo que sois menores, Vie… Has bebido demasiado por hoy, ¿no crees?

Victoire se abalanzo a los brazos de Ted, de tal forma que le distrajo lo suficiente como para que Taylor aprovechara el desliz para llevarse lo "suyo".

- ¡Baila conmigo Teddy! - Dijo Victoire con voz alegre-.

Ted sonrió y mantuvo a Victoire con los brazos temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a tropezar y él no pudiera sostenerla lo suficiente. Debía de hacer ejercicio, seguro que parecía un flacucho.

Entonces se acordó que podía cambiar su imagen y sonrió de la entupida idea que había pensado.

La canción dejó de sonar, pero Victoire seguía insistiendo en bailar con Ted. Taylor estaba sentada en el sofá y se había quedado dormida. La mayoría de gente ya recogía sus cosas para irse a dormir; el día siguiente se arrepentirían de estar allá hasta tan tarde.

- Victoire – Dijo Ted – Debes descansar, mañana lo lamentarás, en serio.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y acurrucó su cabeza en su cuello, haciendo que este casi jadeara del sobresalto.

- Vie… Va… ¿Qué clase de Hermano soy si te dejo beber y te permito quedarte a una fiesta así?

Ella siguió sin decir nada, su cuerpo se movía tan solo a causa de todo aquello que había bebido, sino lo mas seguro es que hubiera caído rendida tan solo con nombrar la palabra" Cama" o "Dormir".

Entonces entro a la Sala común Chloe.

- ¿Ahora vienes? – Dijo Ted con un cierto retintín en la voz – Espero que estéis siendo prudentes, no os conviene tener criaturas mientras estéis en Hogwarts.

Chloe sonrió pensando en la cara que hubiera puesto Jake si escuchara decir eso a Ted, pues no le gustaba que nombrara ese tipo de responsabilidades ni en broma, y menos si tenía que ver con él y con Chloe.

- Espero que tú también sepas lo que te conviene – Dijo Chloe moviendo la cabeza aludiendo a Victoire.

- Ha bebido, y demasiado… - Dijo Ted sin parar de dar vueltas mientras Victoire colgaba de su cuello -.

- Oh, que situación tan amarga para el pobre Teddy – Se mofó Chloe - Venga, ja me ocupo yo de llevarlas a la habitación. No se romperán nada, ni una uñita.

Se acercó al sofá y despertó a Taylor la cual se sobresalto exageradamente y a continuación empezó a quejarse de que no quería madrugar.

- Tranquila Taylor, mañana tienes tu clase preferida a primera

Hora – dijo Chloe mientras la intentaba sostener de pie para llevarla a la habitación.

Con torpeza Chloe subió a Taylor por la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas, mientras tanto Ted aguardaba a que volviera a por Victoire.

- Teddy – llamó Victoire desde el sofá, medio dormida -.

Él se sobresalto, había estado intentando evitar mirarla y estaba concentrándose para recordar todos los nombres de los jugadores de la liga de Quidditch Británica.

- ¿Te encuentras mal, Vie? – Dijo nervioso – Es una locura, es la última vez que te dejo beber…

Ella parecía no haberle escuchado. Él se acerco y acarició su rostro mientras ella volvía a cerrar los parpados.

- No tienes remedio… - Dijo Ted con resignación - .

Se oyeron unos pasos torpes que bajaban por las escaleras.

- Una menos… – Dijo Chloe - ¿Interrumpo algo? – miró con una sonrisa a Ted y cuando él se dio cuenta que aún su mano rozaba l cara de Victoire la apartó rápidamente.

- Se ha dormido – Dijo, omitiendo la última parte que había dicho Chloe -.

Ella suspiró, hacía demasiado que conocía a Ted y sabía, por su mirada y por como se comportaba, que Victoire era algo más que su hermana postiza.

Aún así entendía que fuera tan complicado para él dar ningún paso. A veces se preguntaba si él reconocía ese sentimiento, si él se daba cuenta de que aquello no era lo normal.

Chloe recordó por un instante, como de furioso se había puesto cuando aquella chica, Taylor (que era de la misma edad que Ted y los demás, pero que nunca se había dirigido hacia ellos) había conquistado a Victoire desde el principio. Sonrió y pensó, que ya desde ese momento empezó a sospechar que tras aquellos celos había mucho más que un simple capricho.

Con delicadez cogió a Victoire y la llevo al cuarto de las chicas de 5º curso.

Después bajó a la sala y encontró a Ted sentado en el sofá. Parecía ido, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de allá.

Le deseo buenas noches y le beso en la mejilla. Él no pareció ni darse cuenta, y tan solo contesto un "igualmente" como si fuese un robot.

A la mañana siguiente, como era de suponer, la mayoría de Gryffindors se quejaba de tenerse que levantar tan pronto.

Por supuesto, una de esas personas era Taylor. Victoire, en cambio, parecía más bien un zombi, tenía los ojos abiertos y se movía, pero su mente estaba de vacaciones temporalmente.

- ¡Quiero un café!- grito con desesperación Taylor en cuanto se sentó en la mesa para desayunar-.

Alguien le pasó la jarra que contenía café, levanto la cabeza para agradecerle el gesto y se encontró con unos ojos color miel que la miraban intensamente.

Al principio no lo reconoció, porque aquella mirada la aturdía, pero segundos después se dio cuenta que se trataba del chico nuevo que había visto ayer en la fiesta.

Ahora que le miraba bien, era un poco extraño.

No solo sus ojos destacaban, su cabello era de un negro intenso, y a simple vista le parecía que era igual de suave que el algodón. Le entraron unas ganas inmensas de alargar la mano y acariciarle el cabello para poder comprobarlo, pero algo la distrajo. Él sonrió, supongo que extrañado de que ella lo mirara de tal forma, como examinándole detenidamente. Su piel era de un pálido excepcional, supuso que se debía de ver así de blanca por el contraste con su cabello negro.

- Gracias… - Dijo algo cortada, después de bajar la mirada hacía su plato de cereales- .

Él sonrió y se volvió a girar.

"Que tipo tan raro" pensó Taylor.

La primera clase era de Transformaciones y como profesora estaba la directora de Hogwarts. Eso era un punto a favor para Taylor, pues aquella profesora le caía estupendamente, a pesar de su fama de severa.

Pero no solo le caía bien, sino que también ella era la mejor alumna de la clase. Eso hacia sacar de quicio a Ted… por que ¿No tenia que ser él el mejor de toda clase? Después de todo era él el Animago.

Pero no, desde que ella había llegado se tenía que acostumbrar con el 2º puesto.

Una patada en todo su orgullo, sin duda.

Y no es que ella le cayera mal, ni mucho menos. Al principio su rabia a ella se debía ala envidia por Victoire, pero después, con el paso del tiempo le fue empezando a caer bien aquella chica.

Solo que en Transformaciones era diferente. Eran rivales.

Los dos tenían claro que al entrar en aquella aula no importaba nada más que superar al otro.

Sin embargo, por desgracia para Ted, Taylor lo superaba sin tener que apenas esforzarse.

Por todo aquello ellos tenían que sentarse separados, y los que se sentaban a su lado sufrían los "ataques" de competitividad que arrollaba a los dos jóvenes cuando se tenía que trabajar en equipo.

No obstante aquella clase fue bastante relajada, pues era la primera y apenas dio tiempo de repartir los folletos con el temario correspondiente y comentarlo por encima.

Ted se relajó y se pregunto como le debía estar yendo a Victoire, después de todo lo que había bebido el día anterior. Entonces, de pronto, algo que no debía pesar mucho cayó sobre su mesa no sin antes golpearle la cabeza.

Era una nota, la abrió y leyó:

"_¡Ted! Soy Jake, despierta de una vez, deja de pensar en Victoire y concéntrate en lo que te voy a decir!_

_Me temo que no podremos hacer el grupo este año, Zack dice que se lo ha pensado mejor y que no piensa cantar delante de la gente ni loco, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Después de todo lo que ensayemos el curso pasado! ¡Me perdí la final de Quidditch, mierda! Hablamos luego…Lo mato"._

Ted levantó la vista para ver a Jake que estaba rojo e la rabia y lanzaba miradas asesinas al chico de enfrente, que era Zack, por supuesto.

No se lo podía creer. El curso pasado había tenido la brillante idea de formar un grupo de música. Si, muy típico, pero Ted tocaba la guitarra desde pequeño y le había enseñado algo a Jake. Entonces se animó la cosa y junto a otros dos compañeros, de Ravenclaw, Mathew y Zack, iban a formar un grupo.

Y por desgracia nada de eso iba a ocurrir, se habían quedado sin vocalista, y como que no les interesaba mucho tocar música sin letras.

Cuatro horas después todos los alumnos comían en el Gran Comedor.

- Pues te juro que me están entrando ganas de matarlo, y eso que suelo ser pacifico – decía Ted con rabia mientras cambiaba el color de su pelo a rojo durante un instante.

Victoire lo miraba preocupado.

- ¿Y si buscáis un substituto? – Dijo ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Es demasiado tarde, además no todo el mundo tiene capacidad para cantar.

Victoire sonrió…

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas Taylor…

En ese momento, Taylor se levantó de la mesa sin apartar la vista de un punto en concreto cuyo destino desconocían los demás.

- Si me disculpáis.

Y se fue detrás de aquellos ojos dorados.

- ¿No está muy rarita? – Dijo Chloe – Lleva toda la mañana ausente…

- Comenzamos bien el curso – Dijo Victoire con un suspiro- .

- ¡Espera! – Dijo casi sin aliento-.

Había estado persiguiendo aquél chico, y sin ninguna estúpida razón.

¿Qué podía decirle, ahora que ya sin ningún apuro había conseguido llamar su atención?

Él chico se giró suavemente y sin asombro sonrió a Taylor, cuya sonrisa hizo que esta se sonrojara levemente.

- Hola – Dijo él, viendo que tal no decía nada-.

Ella, saliendo del aturdimiento, sonrió y dijo:

- Hola, esto… Esta mañana… -.

- ¿Si? – Dijo él sin perder la calma por la inquietud de Taylor -.

- Bueno… que me pregunte….Quien eras – dijo ella-

Él sonrió, ahora más abiertamente, dejando ve unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

- Evan Masen, de Séptimo curso – Dijo cortésmente-.

Taylor se relajó, ¿Cómo no hacerlo sintiendo su aura tranquilizadora?

- ¿Y tu? – pregunto Evan -.

- Ah… perdona – Se disculpo ella torpemente – Me llamo Taylor Osborn

- Me gusta tu nombre. – Taylor sonrió ante esto – Claro que…Cuando lo dices te imaginas a alguien fuerte, en cambio… Pareces bastante frágil.

Evan lanzó una sonrisa picara hacía Taylor.

- ¿Perdón? – Dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida – Si estoy en Gryffindor es por mi valentía

…él la tomo de repente de la muñeca y la hizo tambalearse y tropezarse con el pie de él, pero la tomo de la cintura antes de que pudiera caer.

-Que seas valiente no implica que seas fuerte – dijo él sonriéndole- .


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 – Aproxímate a mi

Cap 3 – Aproxímate a mi

Los primeros días en Hogwarts fueron pasando demasiado lentos para gusto de los alumnos de séptimo curso, pues al tener los EXTASIS los profesores ya les mandaban tareas especiales, y bastante complicada, por supuesto.

Así que se podría decir que fue una semana bastante estresante y nadie tenía tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, pero claro, siempre hay excepciones…

- Oye Vie – dijo la joven mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga -.

- ¿Si? – Levanto la cabeza Victoire mientras dejaba de lado el pergamino en el cual estaba trabajando – Estoy con Historia de la magia, así que espero que sea importante.

Taylor suspiro.

- No seas tan empollona – se quejo-.

- Perdona, yo no tengo la capacidad de aprobar todo sin estudiar- añadió sacándole la lengua en forma de burla-.

- Eh, primero, yo estudio, y segundo, ¿Me dejas hablar? -.

Victoire sonrió

- Lo estas haciendo, se te da bien también –

Taylor volteó los ojos con resignación.

- ¿Yo te parezco frágil? – Pregunto con preocupación -.

- ¡¿Perdón?! -.

Era casi de noche, y Chloe estaba sentada en el césped, descansando.

Estaba allá pensando en todo aquello que iba a echar de menos, por que aquél curso era el último.

Se preguntaba que iba a pasar con ella y Jake, pues no habían hablado nada formal, y según creía ella no le haría mucha gracia a Jake si ella le oía hablar sobre compartir piso o algo así.

Ojalá todo siguiera como está y ojalá él estuviera con ella por siempre.

- ¿te ocurre algo? – Dijo una voz detrás de ella – La cena es dentro de poco…

Chloe se giró y sonrió. Era él, solo podía ser él.

Jake se sentó junto a ella.

- Vamos, cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa.

- Nada… Supongo, solo que… Me preguntaba que iba a ser de nosotros una vez acabemos Hogwarts.

Jake sonrió.

- Pues…Yo había pensado que, podríamos buscar trabajo y podríamos alquilar un pequeño apartamento para ir tirando y eso…

Chloe sonrió sorprendida.

- ¿En serio? Creía que no querrías

- Boba- Dijo desordenándole el pelo –.

Ella se acercó a la oreja de Jake.

- ¿Ahora? - .

Chloe sonrió como si se tratara de una travesura.

- A ver Taylor, ¿Qué importa si eres frágil? Es lo normal en las chicas – dijo Victoire aun confundida por la pregunta de su amiga -.

- Pues no, para empezar no todas las mujeres son frágiles, lo sabes – Dijo mientras Victoire volteaba los ojos – y además este nombre es tan…

- ¡¿Tan Que?! ¡Tu nombre es más normal que el mío! – se quejo Victoire-.

- Bueno… pero es que suena muy… en fin que… - Dijo ella sin poder encontrar las palabras - ¡Que no me va!

- Ponle un lacito, coge otra talla, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – se comenzó a desesperar – "Taylor" me parece la mar de normal, ¿Por qué tienes estas paranoias, eh?

Taylor se dejo caer en el colchón y respiro profundamente.

- Es culpa de Evan.

Victoire sonrió con interés.

- ¿Y quien es Evan, eh?- dijo con rin tintín -.

Taylor volteo los ojos.

- Es… Es… el chico nuevo, el de los ojos dorados -.

- Gracias por el detalle- rió Victoire-.

- ¡No te rías! Cuando le veas lo entenderás- Afirmó Taylor.

- ¡Pues vayamos a verlo!

En la Sala común de Gryffindor reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, pues la mayoría de alumnos estaban en los jardines o en la biblioteca, quizás, terminando su tarea.

Solo algunos, como Evan estaban descansando leyendo algo o escribiendo a sus parientes.

- ¿Ese de allá? – susurro Victoire a Taylor mientras ella asentía con la cabeza -.

Las dos chicas se acercaron al sofá donde Evan estaba sentado.

- Hola, me llamo Victoire y tu debes ser el chico que le dijo Frágil a Taylor – dijo Victoire tendiéndole la mano-.

El la estrecho y con una sonrisa dijo:

- Supongo que debo de ser ese, aunque prefiero que me llamen Masen -.

-Encantada, Masen – Dijo Victoire, mientras que Taylor no sabia donde meterse de la vergüenza - ¿Te sientas con nosotros en la cena?

Evan se sorprendió, aquella muchacha era demasiado insistente y eso podría llegar a ser peligroso para él, demasiadas cosas en juego, y hasta ahora su papel de estudiante era intachable. No obstante la otra joven, la tal Taylor, le había resultado interesante y necesitaba saciar las ganas de saber más sobre ella.

- Solo si me puedo sentar junto a ella- Dijo señalando a Taylor que medio se escondía detrás de su amiga- Así le cortó el pescado si no puede coger con fuerza el cuchillo.

Taylor se sonrojo ¿Por qué demonios se picaba tanto con ella? ¿Y porque se sonrojaba cuando tendría que estar furiosa?

- Tranquilo, yo muerdo bastante bien, no me hace falta cortar nada – dijo, como haciéndose la fuerte, en plan coña -.

- Pues que poco femenino – Aclaró Evan medio riendo -.

No obstante Evan no estaba tan tranquilo, menos aun si Taylor llevaba puesta la camisa sin abrochar los botones de arriba haciendo que se le viera su blanco cuello que relucía con la luz como si este le llamara provocativamente.

- ¿Evan? – Dijo Taylor que se extraño al ver que no las seguía para ir a la sala - ¿No vienes?

Él se sorprendió al escuchar que lo llamaba y le entraron unas ganas terribles de abalanzarse sobre ella. "Evan, contrólate…" pensó.

- Si, vamos.

Chloe cogió su yérsey y se lo puso. Esto no solía pasar normalmente… Más bien se trataba de una excepción.

Se sentía un poco caprichosa, como una niña mimada. Podía tener lo que deseba de él con tan solo pedírselo.

Sin embargo parecía que esto no le molestaba mucho a Jake, el cual, aun casi sin ropa, descansaba en el verde césped.

Ella lo observaba atentamente, cada pestañeo siempre era el más importante acontecimiento para ella.

Lo deseaba. Tanto como el primer día. Siempre había percibido aquella aura que los envolvía, tan diferente a cuando Ted estaba.

- ¿Que te ocurre? – Dijo Jake levantándose y acariciando la suave piel de ella – ¿Te encuentras mal, te he hecho daño Oh…?

Chloe negó con la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, todo es perfecto.

Más tarde, todos ya estaban cenando en el gran salón.

Victoire estaba hablando alegremente con Ted, el cual se había pasado la tarde ensayando para el grupo.

- Necesitamos la voz cantante para el grupo – dijo con tristeza Ted -.

Victoire sonrió.

- Taylor podría cantar con vosotros – dijo emocionada -.

Taylor levanto la cabeza toda sonrojada.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Te has vuelto loca, Vie? – dijo toda sofocada -.

Victoire volteo los ojos.

- Sabes que cantas de maravilla, no entiendo por que te niegas en compartir-lo con los demás – dijo Victoire.-

A Ted se le ilumino la cara, ¿Quedarían esperanzas para el grupo?

- ¿Cantas? – Pregunto Evan con una sonrisa -.

- Bueno… – dijo Taylor, no podía creer que su mejor amiga hubiera dicho tal cosa – no creo que pueda ser… me da un poco de miedo el escenario… – miro con tristeza a Ted – Lo siento.

Ted desvaneció sus esperanzas i negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Habéis visto a Chloe? – Dijo de repente Victoire – Llevo toda la tarde sin verla.

- Estará con Jake, se escaqueo en medio del ensayo diciendo que debía de terminar no se que tarea.

- Que envidia – Dijo Victoire suspirando – Ya me gustaría a mí poder tener novio -.

Ted agacho la cabeza concentrándose en su sopa.

Taylor sonrió

- Pues no será que te faltan pretendientes – Dijo Taylor pícaramente.

Victoire volteo los ojos.

-Los chicos de mi clase son unos críos… Yo necesito a un chico más mayor que yo – dijo y ella y Taylor rieron ante lo dicho.

Entonces Ted se atraganto con la sopa.

Las chicas dejaron de reír.

- ¿Estas bien Ted? – pregunto con preocupación Victoire -.

- Si… Se me fue… por el otro lado - Dijo él cogiendo aire -.

Taylor sonrió para si misma. ¿Cuánto iba más iba durar Ted sin dar un paso más?

- ¡Ya sé! – Dijo Taylor - ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines?

- ¿Los cuatro? –Preguntó Ted -.

Taylor miro a Evan, el cual le sonrió de forma amable.

- Si, los cuatro.

Al rato, los cuatro jóvenes paseaban por los jardines de Hogwarts.

- ¿No deberíamos volver ya, quizás? – pregunto Victoire, a la cual le daba un poco de miedo adentrarse en la oscuridad de la noche -.

- ¡Para nada! – Dijo Taylor como si nada -.

- Hum… Algo me dice que nos estamos saltando las normas… - dijo Ted-.

Taylor sonrió y señalando algo que asomaba por los arbustos, dentro del bosque prohibido, dijo:

- Al menos no estamos haciendo lo mismo que ellos, eso si que es saltarse las normas-.

Los cuatro jóvenes entornaron la cabeza, intentando focalizar quien eran aquellos dos jóvenes.

- ¡Dios! – Dijo Victoire tapándose la boca sofocada - ¿No son… Chloe y Jake?

Ellos parecía que no se daban cuenta de nada, allá ocultos, pero no lo suficientemente.

Los cuatro chicos corrieron intentando huir antes de ser vistos, sería demasiado incomodo molestar en un momento así.

Una vez lejos de aquel sitio, todos comenzaron a reír. ¡Que situación más extraña, por Dios!

- Mañana tendré que hablar seriamente con Jake- Dijo Ted riendo -.

-¿Aun tienes envidia, Victoire – Dijo riéndose a carcajada-

Victoire se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya, claro… ¡vete a saber en que estabas pensando! – Ted, siguiendo con la broma -.

Victoire miró a Ted sonrojada y él paró de reír entonces.

Taylor sonrió para si misma, lo estaba consiguiendo…

Se acercó a Evan y lo cogió de la manga.

- Sígueme- le dijo de manera que solo él pudiera oírlo -.

Y los dos desaparecieron corriendo del lado de Victoire y Ted.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Evan confundido - .

Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder contenerse, ¿Por qué se habían alejado? Todo podía complicarse.

Taylor le saco la lengua.

- Esos dos necesitaban una oportunidad para estar solos. – Suspiró- ojalá Ted haga algo.

Evan sonrió nerviosamente

- Algo…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Taylor mirándolo con cara extrañada - ¡No me digas que estas nervioso por estar conmigo a solas!

Taylor sonrió abiertamente.

Evan la miró a los ojos, estaba demasiado serió.

- No se si deberías estar aquí conmigo, Taylor, no se si te conviene.- dijo él.

-¡Genial! – Suspiro resignada Victoire - ¿Por qué se supone que nos han dejado solos, eh?

Ted se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba en que iba a matar a Taylor en cuento la viera, pues si ella pretendía lo que pensaba…

- Quizás deberíamos volver al castillo – propuso Victoire – Me estoy helando - se froto los brazos con sus manos-.

Ted suspiro, era imposible resistir la idea de conquistarla.

Se quito su yérsey y se lo presto a Victoire.

- Ahora no podemos volver… están haciendo guardia por los pasillos- dijo Ted con resignación – deberemos ir a media noche, cuando el cambio de vigilancia -.

Victoire se sonrojo al ponerse el yérsey de Ted. La tela era suave, pensó que esto le parecía por ser el de él, y por su aroma que acariciaba con suavidad su piel.

- ¿Mejor? – Dijo Ted acariciando la cara de ella- .

Ella sonrió y afirmó tímidamente con la cabeza. Los dos se sentaron en el césped esperando a nada.

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Teddy – Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en él.

Ted sintió el calor que solía sentir cuando ella se acercaba tanto a él.

Quizás debería intervenir y confesar todo. Pero tenía miedo. Él, que nunca temía a nada… Ella era demasiado importante para arriesgar-se tanto.

- No es nada, Vie… -Dijo mirando el cielo – Sabes que me encanta estar contigo…

Victoire sonrió, levantó la cabeza y beso la mejilla de Ted.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Victoire -.

- ¿Qué?

- Me encanta no ser tu hermana de verdad.

Taylor miró sorprendida a Evan.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no me conviene estar contigo? -.

Él la miró a los ojos, por más que quisiera había algo en ella que lo atrapaba. Pero esto podía acabar siendo peligroso.

Él sonrió tímidamente.

- Creo que me estoy quedando atrapado.

Taylor se sonrojo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Atrapado? ¿Por qué se había acelerado tanto su corazón cuando él había dicho esto?

Apenas lo conocía…

- Evan… no se por donde vas – Dijo ella mirando el suelo, estaba demasiado nerviosa para tener que soportar aquellos ojos dorados – pero yo… creo que necesito más tiempo para conocerte.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Es lo más lógico- dijo él con una mueca de culpabilidad – Lo siento, Taylor, a veces soy muy impaciente.

Taylor sonrió.

- ¿Crees que seré muy insistente si te propongo vernos mañana?- dijo Evan-.

Taylor asintió.

- De acuerdo, pero ahora creo que deberíamos volver ya al castillo.

-¿Tienes miedo de las criaturas que hay en la oscuridad? – pregunto Evan mirando hacía el bosque con la mirada perdida -.

- ¿Bromeas, no? – Dijo riendo ella - ¡Venga, vamos!

- Si, claro -.

Y los dos Gryffindors regresaron hacía sus dormitorios.


End file.
